Dear James
by HarleyDiamond19
Summary: james and katie meet at the beach and for both of them its love at first sight, but what happens when katie finds out the james is in the army, will she stay with him or no?  please read, this is my first fanfic and i need reviews and criticism is ok too.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fan fiction story and I have read so many, but I haven't seen one story about Dear John, so I thought it would be a good idea to write a story based off of that. In this story James and Katie meet up and basically fall in love with each other, but little does Katie know that James has to deploy in 2 weeks. Hope you like it!**

** Katie's POV**

My friends and I were walking down the pier and just laughing and having a good time, when my friend Jett Stetsonaccidentally knocked my purse into the water. "Omg no, that purse is my LIFE, you have to go get it" I said. "Alright I'm going!" Jett replies. And he starts racing down the pier, but out of nowhere this gorgeous brown haired guy dived down under the water and got my purse, and by the time Jett got to him he was already walking up to me. I thought I was in heaven and he was an angel. He had gorgeous long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and he had abs that looked like they were sculpted, they were so defined and sexy. I was already getting worked up and it didn't help that he was dripping wet. I walked closer to him and said "thank you so much." "No problem, my name is James Diamond, what's your name?" he replies. "Katie Knight" I say. "that's a beautiful name." he said and I couldn't help but blush and my cheeks started to turn a bright red, "thanks" was all I could managed to get out. "Well I have to go, but if you want you can come to my house, I live just right down the beach. My family is having a barbecue." I say. "I actually have to get back to my dad but maybe some other time. Have a nice day Katie Knight." He replied. "Alright, you too James Diamond" I started walking away and I turned and looked back and he was looking at me too. I just smiled and kept walking.

**James POV**

I started walking away with my surfboard in my hand and all I could think about were her gorgeous brown eyes, and her perfect smile and I couldn't help but notice she had a good body. As I was walking I started to think about when I would see her again. Then I said in my head, I'm not ready to say goodbye. So I turned around and sprinted up to her and tapped her shoulder and said "so about that barbeque?" she just smiled and led me to her house. I couldn't help but look her up and down. She looked so beautiful; I just wanted to kiss her amazingly red plump lips. When we got back to her house we were greeted by her family. Her brother came up to us first. He was nice, but also said that if I ever hurt his sister that he would hurt my face. And that can't happen I said to myself. Then a couple of her friends came up, their names were Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia. Carlos is the goofy one who does stuff mainly for the adrenaline rush, and Logan was the smart one. When we finally were alone we started talking and she told me that her mother died when she was 3, her mother was going for a jog and a drunk driver ran up onto the sidewalk and hit her and she died instantly. "Wow I'm so sorry Katie" I said. "It's alright, so what about you, tell me something interesting about yourself." She replied. "Well I love to cook, and I'm a surfer, and I am also in the Army." I say. She looks at me, and I know she didn't want to hear that last part, but I figured if I told her now, it would be better for us in the end. "Oh when do you deploy?" she asks. "in 2 weeks" I said.


	2. A little tease

**Here's the second chapter everyone! Hope you like it! (:**

**Katie's POV**

"2 weeks?" I said. I couldn't believe it, the first guy I meet that is actually really decent and freaking gorgeous has to be in the army! I mean I love that he is helping our country, but why does he have to deploy so early? "yeah, I know I'm leaving soon, so that's why I wanna spend all my time with you, getting to know you." James replies. "Ok" I say as my cheeks start to turn a bright red. "So how about the basic questions, what's your middle name? What's your favorite color, book, and movie? Favorite food and drink?" James asks me. "Well my middle name is Marie, my favorite color is blue, my favorite book is…well I guess I don't have one. My favorite movie is Breaking Dawn! And my favorite food and drink are pasta and root beer. And what about you James Diamond, tell me about yourself". "Well my middle name is David, my favorite color is Green, my favorite book is Diary of A Wimpy kid! My favorite movie is called Zoolander, and finally my favorite food and drink are spaghetti and Dr Pepper". "Well your very interesting James David Diamond". I reply. "Thank you, you are too Katie Marie Knight. But it's getting kind of late; do you think you could give me a ride home?" He asks me. "Of course!" I say back to him. We start walking to my car, we both get in and I start driving. We finally get to his house and I decide I should walk him to his door. "Well I had a really nice day today James." I say. "me too Katie, umm I have to ask you something, and if you don't want me to do it then just say so, but I just really want to and I ju-.." James starts to talk but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his because I know that's what he wanted. He didn't stop me, instead he did the total opposite and starting pulling me closer to him and rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I grabbed his head and pulled it as close as it could possibly get to mine and kissed him fiercely. Then before this starts to get too heated, I pull away slowly. And he groans in frustration. I giggle a little bit and he says "you're such a tease Katie." I motion to my body and say "well if you want _this _body, you have to work for it. As much as I wanted that to continue, I don't think your dad would appreciate us having sex on your front porch." "Nah I don't think he would mind, he's always busy with his coins anyways, so you would just have to be quiet" he says stepping closer and rubbing his fingers down my stomach. I think to myself, hmm we have two options here, we could drop everything and fuck on these steps, or I could just tease him some more. I think I'm going to go with option number two. I walk closer to him and start tracing my fingers down his body getting to his pelvic "V" bone and rubbing softly and then I go a little lower, then right before I get down to, you know where, I come back up, and he lets out a loud sigh. Then I decide to be really mean and kiss him on the lips, then I placed little kisses on his jaw line getting to his neck, then I sucked and bit his pulse point getting a soft moan out of him. Then all of a sudden he starts to grab my hips and pull me closer to him, I say "oh no, no touchy touchy." "No you are such a tease, now it's my turn" he replies with a demanding voice and pushes me up against the wall and starts to kiss me intensely then he moves to my neck and starts licking and sucking on my pulse point, and little does he know, that's my MAJOR hot spot. So I start to let out some soft moans and when I look at him he has this sly grin on his face, and then he moves his hands to my ass and starts to grope and squeeze it. Then he moves one hand to my boobs and starts to rub them smoothly and then he plays with the tip and his head starts moving down and he lifts my shirt up, and before I can object he already has my boob in his mouth. He starts to lick and twirl his tongue around my nipple. Then he moves to the other and does the same. He has officially turned me on, and he can tell. "Oh god, James." I say in a seductive voice. "Oh, you like that baby, you want more?" James replies back to me in a sexy voice. And all I can do is nod my head up and down because I'm so turned on and speechless. So he leans in and starts' tracing the outer edge of my ear and a shiver runs down my spine and he whispers "now you know how it feels baby". Then he looks at me and just smiles. "Ok, I see how it is. I'll get you back for that one James Diamond. Don't worry. Goodnight." I say as I kiss him and start walking away. I was so totally going to get back at him for that. And he will never expect it.

**James POV**

As I watch her walk away I can tell she is a little aggravated with me, but that just shows me that I fully turned her on. I watch her get into her car and drive away and that's when I realized. I am completely and utterly in love with Katie Marie Knight after just one day with her.


End file.
